The Chronologies of Koh the Face Stealer
by AgniKaiKyoshi
Summary: A picture's worth a thousand words, so what's a face worth? A series of short stories about the many faces of Koh


Chronologies of Koh the Face Stealer

Face 1; The Elderly Man

_Author's Notes: These faces described are not necessarily faces seen on the episode in which Koh appears._

_I hope you like these short stories!_

Washi tore through the forest, ignoring the spindly branches that grappled his arms and legs on his path. Ryu was gaining, and there was no way he could escape; he was old and tired while young Ryu was fit and strong. Suddenly, Washi's fleeting stride was obstructed by a thicker branch, and he tumbled to around ten feet further down the path. His golden eyes filled with worry as he scanned the surroundings, hearing Ryu's steady pace growing louder and closer.

He knew he hadn't much energy left and that Ryu could easily catch him once he was spotted. The fire nation spy was ruthless, and there was nothing an old air native could do to defend himself. He scrambled to his feet and tried to regain his speed he had been maintaining, since it seemed to be just enough to keep ahead of Ryu, but he found himself unable to. The fall had taken a toll on his already injured knee, so continuation was nearly impossible.

_Maybe if I can find someplace to hide_, Washi thought, taking in his current environment again. _I may not be able to outrun him, but I have a good chance of outsmarting him._

As he looked around for a third time, an eagle swooped down just in front of him then lifted immediately, grabbing Washi's attention. He followed to eagle to the tree where it perched and began climbing. He found a wide branch which cradled his worn and injured body and reclined, gazing peacefully at the branches above and the small rays of sun peeking between the leaves. Unfortunately, his serenity didn't last for long because Ryu's clamor became quite close.

Washi realized that he would not be able to keep still for fear, and that he would easily shake the branch, drawing attention to his hiding place. Meditating to the spirit world was something that came naturally to Washi, and currently, it was his only option. He found a comfortable position, laid back, and let the calm wash over him.

His spirit form climbed down from the branch and ran a bit closer to where Ryu was approaching. Although his human form would have little chance of being found, Washi was not one to risk it. He picked up a handful of pebbles and threw them down the valley next to the path when Ryu was nearly upon him. The fire nation spy stopped quickly, sparks flying from his heels because of his speed and the terrain. Smoke steamed out his nostrils as he looked around in frustration.

_The old man couldn't have gotten far,_ Ryu thought. He looked down in the valley and saw the domino effect of the pebbles, many still moving down the rocks and triggering other movements. _There's no way he could have made it down alive_, Ryu mused, _so either he's dead or he didn't go down_. Ryu could not afford another mistake, he was already on thin ice with Fire Lord Kana, so he decided to continue searching for the old man.

Ryu continued down the path, his dark eyes vivid and scanning the path and surroundings. After a few moments, he placed his ear to the ground. He gazed lazily around as he tried to hear any sounds, but there was nothing to be heard. He swore under his breath, clambered to his feet, and turned around down the path, still subconsciously looking for the old man. The air native had offended the Fire Lord by openly demonstrating his airbending within the fire nation. When the palace guards attempted to end the display, the fire they projected at the man had caught the air and been flung in through the palace window. The curtains and rug within the room instantly caught fire. There was no significant damage, but the Fire Lord would not dare to appear weak, especially against another nation, so the man was immediately sentenced to death. Fire Lord Kana had specifically requested Ryu for the task of hunting down the old man. "It will redeem you for your serious mistakes in your past," he had said. Ryu had rescued a woman from a burning building, despite the protesting man outside the house, and he immediately fell in love with her. Only later did he learn that she was an Earth kingdom native, and in the process of rescuing her, had killed the man by pushing him aside into the building. The man whom had been misfortunate enough to be burned to death was none other than the Fire Lord's brother. Although the man was exiled, the murder must be taken seriously, so Ryu became endlessly indebted to the Fire Lord. Retrieving the old man was the only way that Ryu could possibly be forgiven by the Fire Lord, but Ryu knew when to give up, and this was the time. He quickened his pace back towards his village.

Washi kept a close eye on the fire nation spy until he was out of sight, then made his way back to his body. He stood at the base of the tree, looking up at the branch that cradled his body. He stepped forward onto a thicket, but instantly fell through. _That's odd,_ he thought. _I'm not solid…_ He looked up, but the light between the undergrowth was quite distant, and he could see no way of getting back up. He seemed to be in some sort of a tunnel, in which case he believed that there must be another exit somewhere. He let his eyes adjust to the dark for a few moments, and tried quite hard not to think of what could have possibly made a tunnel this large, then began to follow the path into more palpable darkness.

After around ten minutes, though it felt like hours to Washi, there seemed to be more light emanating from an unknown source. There was an eerie quality to it, but Washi was too relieved to see light that he did not notice. He quickened his pace to what could possibly be his exit, but as soon as he came to the clearing, he instantly regretted it. There was no exit, only the gnarled roots of the tree. Washi sighed and turned around.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice to his side questioned, almost daringly. Washi had never heard a voice so sugar-coated and menacing, and was quite curious to see the source. His eyes nearly bulged at the sight of this grotesque creature; a gigantic centipede with a human face in place of what seemed to be an eye socket. The face was of a well-to-do Earth Kingdom noble; a woman with her hair pulled taut at her neck and a small hint of a smile. "Tut tut," the creature continued. "Tis not a compliment to refuse the hospitality of a gracious host."

"Who are you?" Washi asked, slightly puzzled.

"My name is of no importance," the creature replied smartly, "but my knowledge is." His face changed from the woman to a scholarly looking man. From his hair and the fur lining his neck, he must have been from one of the water tribes.

"What is this great knowledge you have then," Washi retorted, beginning to be slightly aggravated, though he did not let it show.

"Mockery?" the creature replied, its voice escalating to a higher pitch. "Are you mocking the all-knowing? The eldest of the spirit world? The one who has been here from the beginning?" The face changed to that of an angry looking man, and from the hair, it could be determined that he was from the fire nation. "Do you?" the creature drew very close to Washi's face.

"No, no…" Washi said dreamily.

"Because I am all knowing," the creature said, turning away, an air of smugness in its voice. Washi looked at it blankly. It turned back slowly, the face quite different now. It was the face of a beautiful young girl, probably around the age of seven.

"Mei Ni," Washi whispered in disbelief. His body was frozen with shock. "My daughter!" He crumpled to the ground and burst into tears.

The creature laughed, the face now that of a sad, elderly, golden eyed man.


End file.
